Planning Angel a Birthday Party
"And so, for many years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Members of the Goodie Gang carried out their well-laid plan. Living and looking like mortals, they had reared the mouseling as their own and called her Angel." Looking out the window, Angel hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. Ever since she was a baby, her eyes became a chocolate brown color, though she still had her tan fur, small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, dark red heart-shaped nose, round head, and little hands and feet. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked behind her left ear was a big red hair-bow that complemented her outfit - a pair of white nylon tights went from her toes to her waist and a dress with a white collar flapping down on her shoulders, short baby blue sleeves, a forest green close-fitting bodice, a light blue waistband between the bodice and the skirt, and a blue skirt that went down to her knees - which went well with the black ballet flats covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this her birthday, the Three Goodie Gang Members had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Bill, Snakes, and Red were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Angel, who is actually Olivia Flaversham. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Red, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I'' picked." said Bill. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Snakes smiled. "Now I thought of a few changes here..." said Bill. "Uh-huh." said Red. In the book, the Three Goodie Gang Members found a blue, yellow, white, light blue, and magenta dress similar to Snow White's dress. "Don't forget a pretty design." said Snakes. "Yes, and we'll make the sleeves short and puff them up." said Bill. "We'll make it yellow." said Red. Bill giggled. "Oh no, silly, green." "But..." Red began. "How about baby blue?" suggested Snakes. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Bill. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Red. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Bill. Of course, they didn't know that Angel walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Angel smiled. Bill, Snakes, and Red hid the book from the younger mouse's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Red. "Up to?" repeated Snakes. "Up to?" repeated Bill. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Bill, as he tried to say something. Angel continued to stare at the lizard and two older mice with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Olivia. As Bill tried to think of something, Red spoke for him. "Want you to pick some berries." he finished. "That's it, berries!" said Bill, as he handed Angel a blue foot-length coat with dark blue buttons, a blue tam-o'-shanter cap with a red pom-pom on top, a black ribbon inside the cap, and a black ribbon sticking out from inside the cap, and a baby blue scarf with fringes at the ends and a red plaid pattern and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Angel, as she buttoned up the coat, put on the tam-o'-shanter, and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Lots of berries!" said Snakes, as he, Bill, and Red escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Angel. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Bill. "Lots, lots, more!" added Snakes. "Yes!" said Bill. Then the lizard and mice pushed Angel out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Bill. "And don't go too far." said Red. "And don't speak to strangers." added Bill. "Goodbye, dear!" called Snakes. "Goodbye!" called Red. "Goodbye!" called Bill. "Goodbye!" said Angel, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the lizard and mice closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Red thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Bill, as they went around the room, gathering things. Bill went to the trunk and took out multiple green fabrics and sheets as Snakes went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Red. "With a real birthday cake!" said Snakes. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Bill. "I'll get the wands." said Red, as he headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Bill. But he was startled when Red mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Snakes, who was also startled. "No wands, Red!" Bill warned. "But the years are almost over" Red protested. "We're taking no chances." said Bill, as he handed Red the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Red. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Bill. "I'm going to bake the cake!" Snakes called from the next room. "You?" asked Red, who was kind of surprised. "He's always wanted to, dear, and this is his last chance." said Bill. "Well,..." said Red, who was not so sure about Snakes cooking. "I'm going to make it a lovely cake with blue and baby blue, daisies, roses..." said Snakes, as he thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Bill. "But you can't sew, and he's never cooked!" said Red. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Bill. "All you do is follow the book." said Snakes. Bill pulled out a small stool and directed Red to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." he said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Red. Then Bill threw a sheet of green cloth over Red and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Snakes laid all the ingredients for the cake before him. He looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Snakes, as he searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Snakes realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Bill cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Red. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Bill. "That's for the feet to go through." added Snakes. Then Bill tossed the sheet over Red again, and Red noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's green!" said Red. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Bill smiled. "But I wanted it yellow!" complained Red. "Now, dear, we decided ''green was her color." said Bill, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Red. Bill giggled to himself as he left Red inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Red mumbled incoherently until Bill came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Snakes, reading from the book. But he didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Snakes shrugged, and he just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. He pressed down on the batter, and he heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Red was completely covered in the green cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" he called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Bill cut the cloth open at the top, and Red popped his head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Red complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Bill, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Snakes, looking into the book. This time, he didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Red corrected him. "One teaspoon, of course!" Snakes giggled sheepishly. He put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Bill measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' he exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Red, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Snakes, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Red sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. Bill and Snakes saw that. "Why, Red!" said Bill. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Snakes. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Angel!" Red sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Bill!" said Snakes, who began to cry about Angel as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Bill, shedding a tear and wiping it from his eye as well. It had been years, and they began to think of Angel as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Snakes' cheeks. "After all, we've had her ever since she was a baby." said Bill. "Ever since she was a bonny baby!" Red said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Red sniffled and wiped another tear from his eye again. Then suddenly, Bill changed his expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Bill. And they all resumed their work. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes